The Daughter of Darkness
by storylover80925
Summary: The daughter of Voldemort, Selena Riddle, must go through a life where almost everyone hates her. Over the years she became close to very few people, mostly the Malfoys but strangely Harry Potter as well. Mature content within the chapters later on a lot of violence, cursing, etc later on as well. Remus/OC and Severus OC. Takes place in multiple settings.


Chapter One

"The Ministry does not wish me to tell you this but; I think you all deserve to know the truth, the truth about the death of Cedric Digory." Albus Dumbledore was standing at the front of the Great Hall, professors and students from all three schools filling the hall before him, long dark banners hanging from the rafters. "Cedric Digory was murdered by Lord Voldemort"

"You lie. You-Know-Who is dead. He could not have killed Cedric." A boy from Drumstrang, around seventeen years old, stood from his seat.

Harry Potter left his seat in the front row and stood next to Dumblodore. "Dumbledore is not a liar. I saw him. I saw him return, I saw him kill Cedric with my own eyes."

"How do you know? How do you know it wasn't someone disguised as him? To throw you off the trail of who was and is really behind it all"

"Who? Who do you think would do such a thing," Harry asked clenching his fists his eyes glowing with anger.

The boy gave a small smirk with this question, "Who, well Selena Riddle that's who."

For a few moments, all was quiet, and then small mummers filled the hall.

"Selena is one of my closest friends. She would not do this, she is a good person."

Everyone was now staring at the boy from Drumstrang who stood his ground. "Why wouldn't she? She is a Slytherin, You-Know-Who's own daughter, his own blood, and rumor has it that she is a marked death eater. Where is she anyways, hm? She disappeared hours before the final challenge and she has not been seen for these past four days. The innocent do not run and hide. So if she is as innocent as you claim her to be then where is she now?"

Now the Great Hall was in an uproar. Everyone was fighting about if Selena did or did not do it.

"I never trusted her."

"She is different."

"Dumbledore trusts her, and so do I"

"I heard she helped Sirius Black escape Azkaban"

The large wooden doors of the Great Hall blasted open and all when dead quiet, as everyone turned to see. Before them, standing in the doorway, was the one and only Selena Riddle. Normally she was picture perfect, like a model but today she was different, worn. Her normally perfectly straight black hair was now a knotted matted mess. She leaned against the doorway her arm held across her waist with her wand in hand. Her face was nearly drained of all color and her eyes that were normally a bright blue were now dull and almost grey in color.

"Well well, I go away for a couple days and you are already talking bad about me. Remind me never to ask any of you to be at my witnesses if I ever get taken to trial at the Ministry" Selena smirked a weak smirk, trying to look better than how she was.

Harry saw that something was wrong with her and took a step towards her but Dumbledore pulled him back.

"To answer the questions that is on all of your minds. I was with my father yes, who is most certainly back. I was with him, being tortured for the last… fo…four days I think it is, for helping Harry," she said glaring at the boy from Drumstrang who sat back down looking at his feet like a scared puppy. "And no I… I did not kill Cedric and I was not… not part of my father's return" Her face went paler, some pain showed on her face but she shook it off and looked back up at the people in the Great Hall. "I have told… told you all many of times before that I… I am not my father and I will never be my father. Despite what you all say I am… I am actually a very nice person… I…I…"

Selena's face went even paler, dropping her wand so she could grab her waist. Blood, she could feel the warm liquid soaking her shirt, she could feel it growing bigger and bigger until nothing, She collapsed to the cold stone floor, unconscious, a small pool of blood pooling around her.

"Selena," Harry went to her but again Dumbledore pulled him back and looked down at him. "She will be alright Harry. Professor Snape will take care of her."

Professor Severus Snape was leaning against the back of the hall watching the scene before him, watching as Selena defended herself, watching as he fell to the floor. When she hit, he quickly made his way over to her and knelt down next to her. He lifted Selena's shirt just enough to see where the bleeding was coming from. A large five-inch, badly healed gash that on her waist reopened and was severely bleeding.

"Madam Pomfrey, follow me, quickly." Severus snapped picking Selena up. He had one arm around her waist and the other underneath her thighs, cradling her in his chest. He turned and left the hall, his cloak billowed behind him as he made his way up the stairs to the hospital wing. Except for Madam Pomfrey, who followed Severus nearly on his heal, no one moved, except for Harry, no one else attempted to move to her, to aid her. Some even just watched as if they were willing and wanting to watch her die.

"Apparently the student could not beat the master," said the boy from Drumstrang. "The daughter of evil, being killed by evil. It saves us the problem of trying to kill her when she betrays us"

Harry filled with even more anger, his knuckles turning white from clenching his hands. "Selena would never betray us. Yes, she is the daughter of the Voldemort but she will never fall to his side, the side of darkness. If you actually get to know her and spend time with her, you would see that. Instead you and everyone judge her for what she is but not who she is, just like Voldemort"

That was the final word on the matter as Harry left the Great Hall, followed closely by Hermione and Ron.

~  
"Severus hold her down for Merlin's sake!" Madame Pomfrey was in the middle of healing Selena's numerous cuts and burns when Selena snapped her eyes open and started screaming and flailing.

"Just shut up and do your work. Let me worry about her," he hissed pulling out his wand.

He pointed it at Selena and cast a silent full body bind curse on her. "Random horrible and painful muscle spasms, a side effect of the Cruciatus Curse," he explained putting his wand away.

Madame Pomfrey resumed her work, being as careful as possible. "Poor dear. You have a terrible home life. She is in horrible shape Severus. Deep cuts, severe burns and my guess she got hours of whipping"

"Fix her up as best you can. I think I have something to help numb the side effects of the curse but it won't help much if she is awake through it all." He turned on his heels and left the room heading to his nearest potions store, one floor down.

Severus was on the ladder in his store, searching through the vials, jars, and other containers when Harry appeared in the doorway behind him. "Will she be alright? She is not going to die is she?"

Severus paused for a moment, only a moment and went back to his search. "No Mr. Potter, she will not die. However, in a sense she will not be all right. Imagine, being tortured for days for protecting someone you care about only to come back and be blamed for something she didn't do, watching as the people that you trusted do nothing to save you when you needed it, willing to let you die. "

"But I was going to-"

"I do not care what you were going to do Mr. Potter. I do not even think I said your name specifically." Severus climbed down his ladder and faced Harry with a small growl deep in his throat. "There were others that she trusted in that room who did nothing. Potter I have known Miss Riddle for a very long time and I know how she feels when people do something like that to her. So tell me Mr. Potter, would you be alright if the people you trusted betrayed you, never trusted you in the first place, always on their guard around you?"

Harry not able to say anything left, muttering something to himself as he traveled down the corridors.

"Have you finished yet," Severus asked storming into the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey looked up from her desk and nodded. "Yes. She is going to be very sore and weak for a long while but other than that, she is and will be fine. Wait, what are you doing?"

Severus had walked over to Selena's bedside and cradled her in his arms again. "Well you said you were done and that she will be fine. Now it is my turn. I know what she will be going through with those side effects so I am going to take her somewhere private so I may keep an eye on her and give her what she needs when she needs it. Besides, it is the end of the year and you must return home. I on the other hand do not need to leave and have other things to do here for awhile."

Severus left with Selena in his arms going down to the dungeons, to his private chambers. On the way down, Selena wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and nuzzled her face into his chest with a small sigh. Severus just shook his head trying to hide the small smirk that tried to creep across his face.

/ A.N. This is my first ever fan fic. Hey guys I hope you liked it. This is just a rough draft a VERY rough draft but I still hope you like it. I will edit it again if needed and I will add more chapters if you all like it. I might change the title if I can think of something better later on. Thanks again and Love you 3 Hoped you all liked it. There will be more to come if you do.


End file.
